Backseat of a Greyhound Bus
by doubletime twins
Summary: it a story made from the song back seat of a grey hound bus. Bella rides around looking for Edward, when she finds him the baby is born, on the bus.


**Okay, Ashley here. It was Ally's idea to make this story to the song backseat of a greyhound bus by Sara Evans. But I wrote it, enjoy.**

**December 20th**

After changing I got back on the bus, threw my bag down next to me and leaned back in the seat. My mind wandered and I thought back to the day when Edward told me he was leaving.

_**April 30th**_

"_I'm sorry Bella, I begged and pleaded but they wouldn't listen, then they told me if I said one more thing about they'd send me to new York and I wouldn't be back for longer." He explained. "but it's only for two years, and I'll be back on holidays. I love you, forever and always." He wiped the tears from my eyes, kissed my cheek and started walking towards the car. _

_I watched as they drove away to the air port. I waved until they were out of sight. My best friend Alice, who was Also Edward's cousin, came up behind me and held me while I cried._

I wiped away some tears and watched people get on and off the bus. My thoughts then went back to the day I decided to leave forks.

_**June 23rd**_

_I was out shopping for food like I did every week, when I was about to turn into the dairy isle I heard people talking._

"_you hear about the chief's daughter?" some woman asked._

"_yeah, poor girl, they haven't even graduated high school yet. This year coming up was supposed to be their senior year. The Cullen's sent him off to a pre med school for honors students across Washington." the other woman said. Another woman walked up to them, "you talking' about the chief's daughter. Heard she was due December 25"_

"_where did you hear that" the first woman asked. The third woman answered "I heard Chief Swan talking up at the station"_

_I didn't bother listening to the rest of the conversation. Everyone in town was talking. I turned and went to check out then went home. I put the food away, ran upstairs, packed my bags and wrote a note to Charlie._

_**Dad,**_

_**I'm going away for awhile. Probably down to see mom. I've heard everyone talking for a while now and I don't need it. You can call my cell at any time. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Love you and I'll talk to you later. **_

_**Love, your baby girl Bella.**_

_After that I went out and walked to the bus station, from there I've been riding around Washington. Hoping one of these times we get farther over to that school._

I shook away the thoughts and pulled out my phone. It had been a while since I talked to Charlie. When he first got home that night and found t he note he flipped out and called me to yell at me. After he calmed down he said it would be okay if I went down to Florida with mom and Phil, as long as I went to school. So I ended up signing up for an online high school, which I've been doing ever since.

I put my phone back in my bag and leaned back. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the sun was shining bright and my phone was ringing. I pulled it out and saw it was a text from Alice. She was really upset when I left, but we've been talking almost everyday. I got so caught up in talking to her I didn't notice some one was standing in front of me until they cleared their throat.

"excuse me miss. But I've been watching you, not in a creepy way. But you remind me a lot of some one from. Would it be alright if I sat down and talked to you." an almost familiar voice asked. I simply nodded and told Alice I'd talk to her later.

I didn't look at the stranger but I listened as he talked.

"I'm going home to see my family and my girlfriend. I haven't seen her since April, and I really miss her. I'd call her but her dad changed her cell phone number. And their house phone number. We got into some trouble and I was sent away from her. What about you? Where are you going" I looked up at he stranger and saw his bright green eyes shine back at me.

"to find you" His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Bella, oh my god Bella. I've missed you so much, and you've certainly changed. wait where were you on thanksgiving. I came back but Alice told me you went to see your mom"

"I've been on this bus, driving around the state of Washington, looking for you."

We spent the rest of the day talking to each other, and catching up on each others lives. That night I fell asleep on his shoulder.

**December 21****st**

The sun woke me up again around nine. I missed forks. When the bus stopped at a rest stop, I changed and got us some food and drinks then got back on the bus.

Later that day we were sitting there talking, well actually Edward was talking to his parents while I was texting Alice. I dropped the phone, "Edward" he looked back, and hung up the phone. "what?" he asked. My hands went to my belly "the baby" I whispered.

"the baby what about it" "oh it wants to say hi, really what else, the baby is coming" his eyes widened "oh my god now?"

"no four days from now. Yes its coming now!"

"oh my god, oh my god. Mr. bus driver, where's the nearest hospital." Edward yelled up the bus

"sorry son, we're driving down the interstate, the nearest hospital is over half an hour away." Edward looked around and tossed his phone to the old lady in front of us. "here call and ambulance, or hospital, just some one. Is anyone here a doctor, or nurse?" Some people in the front of the bus stood up and walked back to us.

"Hello, I'm matt, and this is my wife Claire. We're both doctors, what going on here?" Matt asked.

"my girlfriends about to have a baby" Edward cried, he was freaking out completely. Matt nodded, half an hour later the baby was born, and an ambulance on the way.

"you have a beautiful baby girl" Claire said handing us the baby.

She handed me the baby, she had pale skin and short bronze hair. "she's beautiful, looks a lot like her mom" Edward whispered.

"what should we name her" I asked looking up at Edward.

"I think we should call her Emily Claire, after her doctors" He looked over at Claire, and Emily, the woman Edward threw his phone at. We found out later that she worked in the NICU at a local hospital.

"hey, look its snowing" Matt pointed out, "and look there's the ambulance'' Claire added, the people came and took the three of us to the local hospital.

When we got there we found out that Emily was perfectly healthy and weighed 5 pounds 4 ounces. Edward called both our parents, and Alice, and they were all driving out here, and after that we were going back to forks for Christmas. While Edward did that I called mom, she freaked out and wanted to fly up here, I couldn't reason with her so she's now flying up here for Christmas.

**Christmas day**

"Merry Christmas Emily" I carried her downstairs, we were staying at the Cullen household, and found my mom, Phil, my dad, Edward's family Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie, Alice, and Rosalie's twin jasper, who was also Alice's boyfriend.

We had just gotten home yesterday evening, but Emily has been showered with clothes and toys and bottles, and blankets, and pretty much everything she would ever need.

**Tada! Happy ending. The end.**


End file.
